What do we mean to each other?
by shadOwcLite
Summary: Tezuka had been very distant when it comes to the aggressiveness of Fuji but things might spice up a little when a guy from a rival school confesses his unrelenting love towards Fuji. Will Fuji reconsider? How about Tezuka's identity crisis?
1. Unsure

* * *

**What do we mean to each other?**

* * *

Summary: Tezuka had been very distant when it comes to the aggressiveness of Fuji but things might spice up a little when a guy from a rival school confesses his unrelenting love towards Fuji. The love of which reminds Fuji of his own feelings towards Tezuka. Will Fuji be able to understand his feelings, move on and take the risk with this new guy?

**Warning:** contains shounen-ai (boy's Love)  
**Disclaimer:** The author does not own the characters, only the plot and the setting.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unsure**

"Fuji, where are the others?" A young man asked. He wore thin glasses that looked quite fashionable on him. His hair had been brushed to the left. He checked his watch again; it read fifteen minutes past five in the afternoon. "They should be here to try these jackets," he said, looking at the neatly hanged blue-and-white Seigaku jackets.

Fuji, a couple of inches shorter than Tezuka with his neatly styled hair locked the door to the clubroom behind him. His eyes disappeared the moment his vicious smile materialized.

"Oh, they were here.. a couple of minutes earlier.." He went to Tezuka, smile still fixed on his face. "They tried the jackets when they dropped by."

"Well, in that case, we should be getting out of here," Tezuka said instantly, avoiding the tensai's eyes.

Fuji went to the hanging jackets and picked the one which had been tagged as belonging to Tezuka. "How about trying your jacket first?"

Tezuka turned back to face Fuji. "I'll try it later." He stated, taking the jacket from Fuji's hand. He moved to hang the jacket back on the rack.

"That would be a pity..." Fuji's eyes never left Tezuka. "I wonder if you are that conscious to try it out in front of me.." _In that case, you won't have a choice but to remove that old jacket of yours and then I'll be able to see your thin undershirt clinging to your perfect body._

Tezuka turned his back once more. All he managed to say was a short "hn." But what he really meant to say was _Of course, it will certainly suit you._

"So you don't trust my judgment at all, is that right?" Fuji pushed on further, determined to crack Tezuka's passiveness.

Silently, Tezuka slowly removed his jacket, unaware of the eyes that followed his every move. Fuji licked his lips in approval. As Tezuka unbuttoned the last button on his jacket, he felt his body being pushed against the wall.

Seconds later, he felt a hand going under his shirt. Slowly, the hand lifted his shirt, trailing up his chest until it caressed his right nipple.

It sent chills throughout his body, and Tezuka felt a slight, involuntary shiver. Sure, he felt something for Fuji, but to go beyond this unspoken feeling...it was unimaginable. He never even wanted to think about it. He had been content in dealing with his feelings in a solitary, stoid way.

Fuji was enjoying himself thoroughly. How long had he been waiting to do this, Tezuka wondered. He felt Fuji's caress turn to something stronger, and he closed his eyes, trying to regain his stoic calmness that he had before Fuji started...this.

Fuji could feel Tezuka's resistance to his advances. _Tezuka_. Fuji did not really understand him, and that the tensai admitted to himself. He had already confessed his love a long time ago but Tezuka did not seem to care. What confused the tensai even more was that Tezuka hadn't rejected him...at least, not in a way that Fuji could see. And that had given Fuji hope.

_What is the point in being indecisive, Tezuka? Will you accept or not? How long are you going to prolong the agony?_

These were the thoughts running inside Fuji's mind as he continued to caress Tezuka's nipple with his tongue. Moving to the left nipple, he felt Tezuka shiver. His reaction deepened the heat burning within Fuji's body. This time, instead of kissing, Fuji started sucking Tezuka's nipple, which was followed by a soft gasp from Tezuka.

"Fu… Fuji, stop!" Tezuka's angry voice filled the air as he pushed Fuji away.

Fuji was caught off balance. He smiled quickly to cover the shocked look on his face when Tezuka, the man he had loved for all these years, pushed him away. _How could I even think that Tezuka enjoys what I do to him? I am stupid._

"I'm sorry Tezuka, I just can't re--"

"Stop. I don't want hear it." He said, looking directly at Fuji. His face was red and flushed from Fuji's kissing. In order to hide this expression, he tried to look angry.

_He is furious. That's pretty obvious from the look on his face._

Fuji stood up and stared directly at Tezuka, "I'm really sorry, Tezuka. Don't worry, this will not happen again."

Tezuka didn't even reply as he walked past Fuji, buttoning his shirt quickly as he left the clubhouse, and Fuji, behind.

For Fuji, seeing Tezuka walking away from him now was like seeing him walk away from him forever. Fuji bowed his head in defeat, his long lashes lowered in...disappointment? Regret? Even Fuji wasn't sure what he was feeling right now.

"… for now." Tezuka blurted out as he closed the clubhouse door behind him. He chided himself mentally for blurting out a sentence that didn't make sense at all. He had been so disoriented by Fuji's startling advancement that his thoughts were in a disarray. Leaning on the other side of the door, he thought of what he really meant to say to Fuji... _It's all right for now...until I'm sure of the feelings I have for you. Just stay put._

Hearing the thud as the door closed, Fuji thought, _I am really losing him._

* * *

**A/N:** readers, what do you think so far? Let me hear your views – reaction, comment, constructive criticism and encouragement are highly appreciated.

­**-**­**shadowcLite**


	2. Loose Chain

* * *

**What do we mean to each other?**

* * *

**Summary: **Tezuka had been very distant when it comes to the aggressiveness of Fuji but things might spice up a little when a guy from a rival school confesses his unrelenting love towards Fuji. The love of which reminds Fuji of his own feelings towards Tezuka. Will Fuji be able to understand his feelings, move on and take the risk with this new guy?

**Warning:** contains shounen-ai (boy's Love). Read at your own risk.**  
Disclaimer:** The author does not own the characters, only the plot and the setting.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Loose chain**

It was five in the afternoon, the usual time devoted to club practice by Seigaku's tennis team. At the tennis court, the early birds found themselves doing what they thought would be helpful to their technique and health while the team waited for the team captain's arrival.

At the bench sat Eiji and Oishi, otherwise known as Seigaku's golden pair, discussing further tactics for their next match. At the tennis court, Echizen and Momoshiro played a single match while Inui watched as part of his data gathering scheme. Kaidoh and Kawamura sat at the adjacent benches, checking their rackets for loose strings.

"Where is Tezuka and Fuji?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"Tezuka had some work to do with the Student Council," Oishi replied. "I guess Fuji had to wait for him."

Outside the student council office, Fuji silently leant on the wall next to the door. Just then, the door opened and a face emerged.

"Hey Fuji-sempai, have you been waiting for Tezuka-sempai?" asked a sophomore student.

"Yes, we're almost late for the club practice," Fuji simply answered.

"Oh yeah, he's really into it. You know, about student stuff. Anyway, he is still talking with the cultural officer right now but he will be out in a minute. Guess you have to wait a little longer."

"I've been waiting for quite some time now, waiting a few more minutes won't be too hard." Fuji answered with a smile.

Without reading the underlying meaning of what Fuji had said, the sophomore went out after saying his goodbye to Fuji.

_Thinking back, I wonder how long I will be waiting for him._ Fuji's thoughts were instantly interrupted by Tezuka's flat tone.

"How long are you going to stand there?" He asked.

"I was waiting for you."

"I know. I heard you talking with that sophomore representative. We'd better head to the tennis courts for the club practice." Tezuka stated as he walked past Fuji, without even establishing eye contact.

Fuji ran slightly to catch up to Tezuka. "Hey, wait up." When he was walking side by side with him, Fuji decided to broach the sensitive topic. "Are you still mad with what happened yesterday?"

"There's no need to do a pep talk regarding the circumstances of yesterday. Let it become part of the past." Tezuka answered flatly.

The words directly hit Fuji. "Are you saying that we should forget all about it?"

"Yes. It never happened." Tezuka answered, eyes still fixed ahead of him. After much thought last night, he had decided to treat the whole matter, and Fuji as well, in a cold and clinical manner. Perhaps by doing this, he could tame Fuji and hope that the other man's feelings would go away after some time.

Tezuka couldn't accept Fuji's love in the first place. Fuji was a man. Moreover, Tezuka himself was a man, and that was what made this a taboo in his book. Fuji was just a friend and a valuable member of the Seigaku tennis team, nothing more.

He nevertheless did not think that Fuji would be able to just let it go.

"Can I take that as an outright rejection?" Fuji's words were gentle but it hit the point directly, almost instantly.

For a moment, Tezuka's voice remained trapped in his throat. He stopped walking but he did not have the courage to look at Fuji. In a soft yet tedious tone, he answered, "You could say that." and walked on ahead.

He could not imagine how Fuji would take it but he wanted to end this right now before it got any further. He did not want a controversy based on his sexuality to begin with.

Fuji let Tezuka walk away. "At least, you were able to say it. I understand." _B__ut why did it hurt so much?_

Tezuka arrived at the tennis courts alone.

"Ne, Tezuka-buchou, why isn't Fuji-kun with you?" Eiji asked curiously.

Still slightly stunned at the moment, it took Tezuka another minute to give an answer.

"I came directly from the meeting with the student council officers. I haven't seen Fuji since the club practice yesterday." Tezuka lied and then walked directly to the boys' changing room.

"Did… "

…something happen?" Kikumaru asked of no one in particular.

Fifteen minutes later, Fuji walked onto the tennis court.

"Hey, it's Fuji!" Kikumaru blurted out.

Fuji smiled, heading towards the main group of regulars. "There's no need to get so excited."

"Why are you late?" Inui inquired as Echizen and Momoshiro settled for a bench.

"I had something to do," Fuji spoke in a happy voice. "Don't worry, I'll do 20 laps as a punishment," he said and started running around the court.

"But I have this special juice with me," Inui evilly raised a glass of colored liquid. "Well then, who wants to drink this?"

Everyone kept their distance, and even Ryoma and Momoshiro who had been extremely tired suddenly found the energy to back away.

On the other hand, just as Fuji was about to finish the first lap, he saw Tezuka emerging from the locker room, wearing the Seigaku uniform._ He is still adorable, but now he can never be mine. _ Seeing Fuji running around the court, Tezuka immediately looked away and went directly to Oishi.

"How is everyone doing?"

"Everyone is seriously training. Since you are late, you just missed the match between Echizen and Momoshiro." Their coach answered instead. "Why don't you do 20 laps just like Fuji, eh, captain?"

Seeing the rare smile from their coach, Tezuka did not bother to ask why and started doing the 20 laps. The rest of the members watched as Tezuka and Fuji completed their punishment. Being late for tennis practice was most unlike the two of them to begin with.

After five laps around the court, Tezuka found himself running beside Fuji.

Taking the chance, Fuji said in between breaths, "You… don't have to... worry." He refused to look at Tezuka, but instead chose to run ahead.

Tezuka continued to run behind Fuji, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. _You don't have to worry._ All he could think about now were the five simple words that Fuji had said.

…

…_Is he letting go of me…_

… _that easily?_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to all the reviewers, one by one I'll try to answer all of you but as of this moment please forgive me if I cannot do that. Anyway, I admit I am having a problem when it comes to diction and grammar, so if any one of you know someone who can check my grammar before I publish the succeeding chapters, let me know, ok? It will be gladly appreciated. Ciao!

**-shadowcLite **


	3. Bittersweet After Taste

* * *

**What do we mean to each other?**

* * *

Summary: Tezuka had been very distant when it comes to the aggressiveness of Fuji but things might spice up a little when a guy from a rival school confesses his unrelenting love towards Fuji. The love of which reminds Fuji of his own feelings towards Tezuka. Will Fuji be able to understand his feelings, move on and take the risk with this new guy?

**Warning:** a shounen-ai fic (boy's love). Read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own the characters, only the plot and the setting.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bittersweet after taste**

Tezuka close his eyes but it seems tonight, sleep has already escaped him. He grabs the alarm clock that is silently resting at his bedside table, it read, fifteen minutes passed midnight.

..._and I'm still wide awake_, he thought to himself. Knowing that tomorrow or better yet today, they will be having an extensive practice for the nationals. He gently closes his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

Few seconds later, he found himself transported to the time when all the regulars went to a hot spring to celebrate their victory in the prefectural tournament. It was a nice bath, which was followed by a game of cards, the loser of which will have to drink one of Inui's treasured juices. After each game, one regular suddenly found himself passing out because of the haunting taste of the juice. After a series of games, Tezuka and Fuji is going against each other. The others had already taken the sanctuary of sleep or rather suffered the nightmare, which accompanies the bitter taste of Inui's juice.

"This is boring, going against each other," Fuji commented browsing at his cards.

"You're only saying that because you never lose a sett," Tezuka said without looking at him. Battling against Echizen the last round before, Tezuka terribly wanted to win the game so as not to drink the juice. Fortunately enough, he was able to win against Echizen.

"How about a deal?" Fuji pushed further.

Tezuka lowered his hands to look at Fuji, "what kind of deal?"

Fuji gave him one of his serious looks, which gave Tezuka the creeps. "Since we are the only ones left, why don't we declare ourselves as winner but as a consequence, we will simultaneously drink a glass of Inui's juice."

Tezuka raised the cards on his face. This is the last thing he wanted to hear at this moment.

Without a response, Fuji blurted out, "not interested huh?"

"Well, the very reason we are having this game is to avoid drinking the juice yet you are suggesting that we drink it simultaneously. That's not logical," Tezuka explained. "Now hurry up and pick your cards."

"If that's the case then I declare myself as the winner," and Fuji grabs the pitcher and pour the content in a glass. Without saying anything, he emptied the contents.

Tezuka watched in amazement, "you're not supposed to do that."

Fuji replaced the glass in its original place, unaffected by the juice as usual "just kidding. Anyway, I declare you as the winner since I declined to play," he said and smiled. "Don't worry, my fault."

"That attitude again," Tezuka answered and as if on cue, he grabs the pitcher and repeated what Fuji did.

Fuji watched Tezuka's expression but he was betrayed by the lack of sign of any discomfort. "I didn't know you love Inui's juice."

"Not really. Although I can say I am almost immune," Tezuka said and rise from the table. "I'll go ahead."

"Sure," Fuji answered and watched him leave. However, the trembling hand of Tezuka as he slides the door open did not escape his attentive eyes.

"Two minutes," Fuji silently said to himself and started counting the seconds.

On the other hand, Tezuka almost reach the door to his room when he almost fainted. Unable to get up, he sits at the wooden floor and instead leans on the door. From this time on, he felt weak and light headed. "Must be Inui's juice," and he let out a sigh, "what did he put to it this time?"

Just then, Fuji's face came across him, startling his internal system silently.

"You… I mean Fuji, what are you doing here?" he said. Wondering at the guy in front of him that doesn't seem to be affected by Inui's juice. In fact, the only person he knew who was totally immune with the juice as even the creator of it had not yet developed the immunity to his own creation.

"I'm just wondering if I could offer some help leading you in your room and judging from the situation you're in, looks like you really need it."

"Well, all your efforts have been wasted as I can go to my room, unaided. I had stop on purpose because I wanted to view the pond under the moon light," Tezuka answered and gazed at the shimmering water – as if saying that action speaks louder then words.

Fuji turns around to look at the pond, "beautiful. I just hope that I have brought the camera with me." When he turns again to face Tezuka, the same eyes that met his gaze earlier did not welcome him anymore. Tezuka had already bowed his head. He felt dizzy and could not pretend that he is still in good shape.

Fuji smiled and took Tezuka's face in his hand. "Why don't I take away the after taste?" he asked and sealed Tezuka's lips with his own.

Although surprised by what happen, Tezuka was not able to stop Fuji's aggressiveness. When their lips parted, Tezuka instinctly look at Fuji's eyes, searching for a sound explanation. Then said the words "why did you do that?" before he fainted totally.

Fuji stared at him, "I told you didn't I? I'm going to take away the bitter sweet after taste… Go to sleep Tezuka. Good night."

Tezuka awoke suddenly. He remembered everything that happens during that particular trip to the hot spring. Yet the part where Fuji had kissed him is blurred. He did not know whether it is part of the reality or only a dream, or worse a fantasy inside his head.

"What was I thinking? That thing did not really happen and… and I'm not the type who would fantasize that kind of thing.. Well, if just in case that thing really happens in a dream, I would not be able to control it can I? And it doesn't mean still that I like doing that particular thing… That's it, that would be the best logical explanation, that kiss is only a dream….

… but then, why can't I forget the after taste?"

* * *

Hello people!

Finally, I was able to get through to my hibernation days, I mean months! And hopefully, you'll be able to enjoy this latest addition.

Hope to hear from you people out there. And thanks to "Lieyan" for editing chap 1 and 2..

**-shadowcLite**


	4. Sunset Blues

**SUNSET BLUES**

* * *

"What happened between you and Fuji?" coach Ryuzaki asked. She looked at Tezuka with so much curiosity. "Even the others are asking."

"There's nothing to worry about," answered Tezuka flatly.

"You knew very well that there is something to worry about. These past days, there is an air of uneasiness around the two of you. It makes us feel awkward."

Silence suddenly sinks in.

"You have to talk to Fuji about this mess. The semi-finals is just around the corner," she said. Then she walks away thus suggesting some kind of authority.

Tezuka took a deep breath.

"All you have to do is talk to him," Eiji said as he passed by.

_It's easier said done than done, _Tezuka told himself. And again he took a deep breath.

The court was empty except for Tezuka and Fuji two hours later. This is expected since their coach had also talk to Fuji regarding the same issue.

However Fuji have already decided to end the issue and so he went to where Tezuka is.

"I know it felt awkward for you to talk to me," he begun. "You don't have to do it. We could just pretend that we have already settled everything and just return to the normal ways. So what do you think of that?" Fuji asked. His back silently rested on the wall.

"Like nothing happened," Tezuka said as if to reaffirm Fuji's words. He knew that Fuji can handle it and so can he._ To smile is to conceal. As for me, I'll take refugee in my silence._

"It's a deal then."

Fuji smiled his usual smile. "If everything is in place, why don't we take a walk. It's been a while and I missed the old times." He took his belongings and walk beside Tezuka.

"Sure."

The two started walking towards the exit and into the road. Along their left lay the main roads heavily occupied by public vehicles. On their right lay the various cafés and refreshment stalls, beyond it the sea, the water of which glimmers as the sun rays touch the water with naivety.

As if to break the ice Fuji asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I've been practicing hard just like the others. How about you?" Tezuka added. However this question is very important to him since he had no idea about Fuji's activities after training session.

"Well you know, I'm trying new stuff, creating new techniques, meeting new people and the likes," he smiled. "But don't worry, practice is still on top of my list."

"I know," he answered plainly. _That is why no matter how the others worry about you, I'll be the last person to doubt you._

Fuji smiled. "How about some refreshments? I'm meeting someone at the 6th Avenue Café a couple of walks from here. I'm sure you knew him."

The first word that registered to Tezuka is 'him.' He cannot explain but he felt irritated all of a sudden.

"Aa… meeting new people," he said hiding his annoyance.

"Technically, he was the first one to approach me. Anyway, you'll meet him as soon as we get there."

Tezuka let Fuji walk a little ahead. Their eyes met when Fuji suddenly turned his back. He suddenly felt nostalgic until Fuji said, "he is with our rival team. His name by the way is Kuranosuke Shiraishi of Shitenhoji."

And this is the first time Tezuka felt that a bucket of ice had been thrown at him.

* * *

**a new chap since 2007... something had summon me from my grave.. RxR!**


	5. The Deal

**WHAT DO WE MEAN TO EACH OTHER**

**Disclaimer**:

**Chapter 05: The Deal**

"I have to excuse myself for now," Tezuka said. He stood and grab his bag. "Are you really going to leave? You have barely drank your coffee," answered Fuji.

Tezuka stared at Fuji then at Shiraishi. Somehow he felt weird. _Am I jealous? _but he dismissed the thought almost instantly.

"Just tell me the truth. Is my presence uncomfortable to you? I can understand this since we are rivals in the semi-final round," Shiraishi taunted.

"Yes we're rivals," Tezuka paused "but that doesn't make us enemies."

Fuji smiled. _He's being serious again, _yet he doesn't want to admit it but that made him admire Tezuka even more much to his own dismay. _Cut it of Fuji, you made a promise to yourself._ In the end, all he could manage to say is "well take care of yourself. The bus stop is just around the corner."

"I have to admit that I'm impressed by your professionalism towards tennis and how you set the line between it and personal matters," Shiraishi answered. _I understand why Seigaku admires you._

"I'm leaving now. Enjoy the rest of the day," he looked at Fuji once more, _and take care too, Fuji. _

Fuji watched until Tezuka's back disappeared from the view.

Intentionally Shiraishi watched Fuji with a keen eye before breaking the ice. "How long are you going to stare at his back?" he asked.

"What are you saying?" Fuji answered. He was taken aback but his tone did not show it.

"Don't lie to me," he paused _at least admit that you love him._ "When I watched you play for the first time, I was totally amazed. You are really skilled in your genre. But there is one thing that differentiates you from the other tennis players."

"And what is it?"

"You won't believe it but I cannot put it in words, I mean I cannot find the right term for it. I'm still having trouble about it," he answered.

"You're not in love with me are you?" Fuji asked knowingly saving the pain for Shiraishi.

Shiraishi fell silent for a while then a smile reappeared in his face. "You truly amazed me. I did not know that you are that straightforward. I have been following and studying your every move and actions. I also tried predicting your next move or your stand on a particular issue but I must confess I totally overlooked your frankness," he stated. _Unless you're hiding it on a purpose._

"Yes I am straightforward but only around people whom I am comfortable with."

"You're saying that.."

"And instead of asking you, I should have said that I know that you are in love at me as well," he smiled.

Shiraishi blushed, "am I that easily read?"

Fuji sip his coffee and rested his back on the chair, "I did not know until you confirmed it."

Shiraishi laughed, "actually you got me on that one. Are you really that aggressive?" he asked now totally locking his eyes to him.

"Try me," Fuji answered. He bit his lower lips seductively.

"It's a deal then," he answered. He put a couple of yen at the table and grabs his bag. Fuji clearly understood what it meant and did the same.

"You know what, I have been wanting to try this place," Shiraishi answered.


	6. Lust in Love

**WHAT DO WE MEAN TO EACH OTHER**

**Disclaimer**: This chapter contains yaoi. Be advised, you have been warned.

**Chapter 06: Lust in Love**

"Look at me," Shiraishi gently touched Fuji's face. He was on top of Fuji. Shiraishi's naked body felt Fuji's slightest response, how his body trembled when he touched the side of Fuji's waist. Fuji's body is hot but his own body felt hotter. How he urgently wanted to enter Fuji without hurting him. "Take a deep breath," but before he could finish Fuji suddenly overthrew him.

"It's nice being on top," he answered. He stared at him, but he was not seeing him. His mind projects a picture of a man other than the one in front of him. How he longed to kiss his lips. Yet again he dismissed the thought. He pulled himself back to reality. When he chose to go with Shiraishi a while ago, he already understood what it meant. _It's time for me to move on. _He lowered his head, paused for a while before kissing Shiraishi. At first it was a slow kiss as his tongue search for Shiraishi's tongue and when he found it, he did not let it go. He cupped Shirashi's face with his two hands to hold it in place.

Shirasihi return the kiss with the same intensity. He rested his hand on Fuji's back for a while and gently moved it downward searching for his partner's anus.

Sensing what he'll do next, Fuji let it free and instead he rested his back on the stocked pillows. Shiraishi move so that Fuji can sit comfortably and then he holds Fuji's dick stroke it with his tongue and when he felt the warm fluid oozing from it he quickly put it in his mouth and sucked it. He can feel the thing inside his mouth getting harder. Shiraishi's hands then gripped Fuji's thigh and this made Fuji more excited.

Fuji let out a groan and sensing that he will come in the next few minutes, he places his hand on Shiraishi's head to signal him to stop. "Now it's my turn to do you," he answered.

"But it's very hard and I want it to stay in my mouth for a little longer."

"But I want come inside of you," Fuji answered so Shiraishi can do nothing but to obey. "Now take my place," He said and pat the empty space beside him.

"Relax, I want to do you from head to toe," Fuji said menacingly.

Shiraishi smiled, "I leave everything to you."

Fuji smiled back and put a kiss around Shiraishi's left breast while playing with his right nipple. This turned Shiraishi more, now he knows what to expect and he want more, more of Fuji.

Meanwhile Fuji bit his right nipple and sucked it with more passion and have made Shiraishi groan. The groan which have become music to Fuji's ear. "Sorry 'bout that," he whispered. Yet Shiraishi's body responds almost immediately, so without even touching it, Shiraishi's dick started to harden.

Sensing his hard dick, Fuji grabs it and squeezed it.

"Be… gen…tle.. ahh, ooh" was what Shirashi could say.

"All right," Fuji answered. Then biting his right nipple and nimbling it for the last time, Fuji started kissing the inner thigh of Shiraishi making Shiraishi's dick harder, harder without even laying his mouth on it. After he satisfied his own pleasure, Fuji let go of Shiraishi's dick and started putting one finger on Shiraishi's anus to facilitate his entrance.

One finger and he played his other hand around Shiraishi's dick. He never used his lips or mouth to do this. Even if it is impossible, he promised himself that his lips will only kiss and his mouth will only suck Tezuka's dick.

Two fingers and he made his move on Shiraishi's other thigh. He could felt Shiraishi's body tremble considerably.

Three fingers and all he could think of is Tezuka. _I am being unfair._

Four fingers and now he decided to sit up and concentrate on Shiraishi's anus. He also put his own finger to his own dick.

"Relax, I'm coming in," he whispered the words very near to Shirashi's ears and made the other blushed, and even hotter and happier.

"Again, be gentle," was all he can say.

"Take a deep breath, let your body and mind flow, try not to be very stiff or it'll cause you a lot of pain," Fuji answered. He removed his fingers from Shiraishi's anus and guided his own dick in the hole between Shiraishi's thighs.

This time, Shiraishi's body shudder and Fuji have to soothe Shiraishi's thigh so that he could relax. His calm but sure hand is enough for Shiraishi to relax.

Gently as he could, Fuji entered him, "I'll push, I want to dig you deeper," he said softly.

Shiraishi smiled.

Fuji pushed slowly until he was lost to his own self and he started pushing deeper, harder, and faster. The warm inside of Shiraishi even fueled his imagination and he pushed until he has no strength. "I'm… gonna… come.. ahh…" He too let out a groan.

Meanwhile at eight in the evening, Tezuka sat in front of the television and had been switching the channels here and there. His eyes are staring at the television but his mind is restless. He then decided to get his phone from his own room. He unlocked the phone security code and went to Contact and started scrolling down until it stopped on Fuji's name. He stared at it for a while. _What will I say to him?_

He pushed the green button on the phone. The moment that the message 'calling Fuji' appeared he quickly dial the red button to stop the call. He stared at Fuji's name again. _Fine! Just one call._

He did the same process and to his surprise, the answer he got was, "hi, this is Syusuke Fuji. I cannot attend to you right now but please leave a message after a beep and I'll call you back."

For the first time, Tezuka listened to Fuji's voice mailbox, "his phone is turned off. What could he be doing right now?"

And he'll be totally shocked tomorrow after knowing the truth, right from Fuji's lips.


End file.
